


Multifandom Kinktober 2019 (Ariomeo)

by Ariomeo



Category: Gorillaz, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Trek, Stardew Valley (Video Game), Team Fortress 2, Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Kinktober 2019, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariomeo/pseuds/Ariomeo
Summary: Happy Spoopy Season! Enjoy these x reader kinks! *wink wonk*





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick guide to the kink and pairings for each day!

Day 1: Size Kink- Papyrus  
Day 2: Dirty Talk- Hank  
Day 3: Sensory Deprivation- Garrus  
Day 4: Begging- Ms. Pauling  
Day 5: Clothes on- Scout  
Day 6: Thigh Riding- Heavy  
Day 7: Mirror Sex- All Might  
Day 8: Face Sitting- Clint  
Day 9: Nipple Play- Data  
Day 10: Nylons/ Tights- Germany  
Day 11: Power bottom- US!Sans  
Day 12: Voyeurism- Thane  
Day 13: Hair Pulling- Romano  
Day 14: Public/Semi-Public Sex- Eraserhead  
Day 15: Toys- Spock  
Day 16: Cock Warming- 2p! America  
Day 17: Monster Fucking- UF!Sans  
Day 18: Sub/Dom- Sniper  
Day 19: Breeding- Sans  
Day 20: Edging- UF! Papyrus  
Day 21: Overstimulation- Present Mic  
Day 22: Lingerie- Russel  
Day 23: Lap Dancing- Abigail  
Day 24: Shower/Bath Sex- Harvey  
Day 25: Somnophilia/Sleepy Sex- Connor  
Day 26: Vanilla/slow and soft- Harvey  
Day 27: Against a wall- Dr. McCoy  
Day 28: Swallowing- Shane  
Day 29: Aftercare- Canada  
Day 30: Almost getting caught- Spy  
Day 31: Phone Sex- All Might


	2. Papyrus- Size Kink

Papyrus set you gently down on the edge of the bed, his face nuzzling into your jaw and moving lower as he draped his large body over yours. You turned your head to allow him more access before cupping his strong cheekbone in one hand and guiding his mouth to yours. You molded your lips to his slowly, and you felt his own hand press over yours and cover it completely as he leaned into the contact.

His tongue licked your bottom lip and you eagerly complied and gave him access, caressing his magically tingling tongue with yours. Papyrus groaned lowly when your other hand scratched lightly at the base of his skull and down the bones of his neck. 

You relished in how small you felt under your boney boyfriend. As he was a Monster your height didn’t matter, he and all others dwarfed you by at least a foot. You would expect someone so tall and lanky to be clumsy, but Papyrus was as dexterous as they come. 

Which is why you almost didn’t even realize he was leading your legs to wrap around his pelvis. But his warm strong hand pushing under your knees pulled you out of your haze and you slotted your hips up against his, already breathless from his kiss.

He carded his fingers through your hair as gently as he could as his fuzzy orange eyelights searched your face.

“IS IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO NOT LOOK ABSOLUTELY RAVISHING AT ALL TIMES?” He mused and you smiled.

“I could ask the same about you…” You mumbled and wrapped your arms around his neck, bunching one hand in the collar of his t-shirt. You made a slightly surprised noise as he effortlessly lifted you, one of his bare arms supporting your waist as he crawled fully onto the bed, laying you against the plush pillows.

Your giggle turned into a moan as he dipped his head down and licked a stripe on your neck before nibbling the sensitive skin. His hands fingered at the bottom of your top, his hands sliding under and caressing the skin of your belly before coming to the underside of your bra. You arched your body up and with one deft hand, he reached around and unclipped the bra before coming around to the front and palming one hand over your breast. 

You closed your eyes and gave a pleased sigh as he massaged you, his hand engulfing your whole breast. The sighs turned into high pitched moans as Papyrus rolled one finger over your nipple, alternating actions until it was almost too sensitive before switching to the other side and starting the whole pleasurable process over again.

You were breathing hard and you were feeling too hot in your clothes and you breathed out his name to stop him for a moment.

“YES, KITTEN?”

“It’s too hot…” You breathed, tugging on the bottom of your shirt and blushing at how whiney you sounded.

“THEN LET ME HELP YOU.” He offered, he pulled your shirt and bra off in one motion and you shivered as the cool air of the bedroom met your skin. His hand began exploring every inch of your newly exposed skin, feeling the give under his hard bones. You closed your eyes and followed the movement in your mind, feeling yourself get wetter as he teased the edge of your jeans. You pressed yourself more firmly against his hips to try and get him to stop teasing. It seemed to work and you felt his hard cock through the fabric of his sweatpants and his hot breath against your ear as he moaned deep and loud.

“FUCK… I MAY HAVE INCREDIBLE PATIENCE BUT IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT I DON’T THINK THIS EXPERIENCE WILL BE AS SLOW AND SENSUAL AS PLANNED.” He warned, a dark lustful glint in his eye. You smiled sweetly and rolled your hips against his once more feeling the hard press against your clit. You gave a breathy moan and made direct eye contact with your lover.

“I don’t want you to go slow with me, Papy.” 

“THEN HOLD ON, MY DEAR!” He wrapped his arms under you and sat back so you were scrambling to hug onto his shoulders. You were now in an upright position sitting on his lap. He unhooked your hands from around his shoulders before tugging off his shirt. You smiled approvingly and ran your hands up and down his massive rib cage, letting your thumbs dip in between them in a way that would make him crazy. He leaned back on his hands, all the while softly bucking up into you, as you began kissing at his collar bones and upper ribs, your hands coming down to the column of his spine.

He groaned loudly at your touch and one of his hands came to rest on your hip and waist holding you in place as he more firmly ground against you. It felt good, but not good enough. You needed to feel his heavy cock inside of you right now.

You told him as much and in a flash you were pressed back down on the bed, the button of your jeans being undone and the garment pulled down and off your ankles, along with your panties. You pulled at the hem of his sweatpants, your thumb rubbing over the arch of his hips. He quickly forced it down, kicking off the fabric. Your eyes darted down and your mouth began to water at the sight of his girthy cock, far larger than any Human’s. And damn, did he know how to use it.

“KITTEN, YOU’RE DRIPPING,” Papyrus muttered appreciatory as he gathered up some of your slick on the end of his long digits.

“Please…” You begged, hips bucking up at the touch. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips to yours.

“OF COURSE,” He answered softly, slipping one finger easily into your heat and pumping it a few times before adding another. You moaned loudly into the kiss desperately reaching for his length as he began fingering you with purpose, he was preparing you for his literal monster cock. You found it and began pumping him as he pressed his thumb to your clit and began working it slowly. The fingers inside you stretching your walls more and more as your groaned, your hand coming up to grip one of his ribs.

“I’m ready, I’m ready, Papyrus I need it, now, please, oh stars, please…” You babbled burying your face in the crook of his neck and sucking on the bones there softly. You gasped as he pulled his fingers out slowly, he used that hand to grip his cock, using the wetness on his fingers to get it slick before pressing the spongey head between your folds. You moaned in satisfaction as he dragged the length up and down, brushing over your clit, coating himself in your fluids to make his intrusion as smooth as possible. 

Finally, he angled the head towards your entrance, he pressed forward and it caught before breaching into your heat, sliding impossibly deep. Fuck, you were so full, the stretch was sinfully delicious.

“SO TIGHT, FUCK YOU’RE SO TIGHT, KITTEN. ARE YOU READY? YOU WANTED IT FAST. I’M GONNA GIVE IT TO YOU HARD LITTLE HUMAN.” He promised and you nodded furiously, you needed the friction. You were already starting to grind against him, your walls fluttering around him.

“Yes, stars, yes, I’m ready.” You replied breathlessly, the heat deep in your belly rising as he began dragging his cock back out of you before slamming it back it, the tip coming up to press against your cervix. He spread your legs wider before grabbing your hips, holding you in place as he began to fuck you in earnest. He caged you in with his massive body as he laid his head down on the pillow next to you, his mouth finding yours and fervently kissing you. You felt grounded and high at the same time as he pressed his chest to yours and held your legs apart with his knees.

Each breath came out as a moan or a whine as he pounded into you, splitting you open again and again. You chanted his name like a chorus, and he was fairing no better. He angled your hips upwards to meet his thrusts and you cried out as he hit that wonderful spot within you. You heard him breathlessly laugh to himself as he began targeting that spot again and again. 

The heat in your core was becoming unbearably hot and you wanted so desperately to release.

“Papy, oh, stars, yes, ngn, I’m gonna cum, I wanna cum, please, ah!” 

He shifted one of his hands off of your hips and began rubbing your clit. The pleasure was blinding but you just needed something more, anything more.

“COME ON, KITTEN, CUM ON MY BIG COCK THEN.” His voice rumbling in your ear is what did it. Every muscle in your body contracted as you cried out, your cunt squeezing him over and over again. Stars exploded in your eyes and it was almost too much as Papyrus kept fucking you through it, his finger on your clit elongating your orgasm. His thrusts were becoming more erratic and sloppy and finally, with a grunt, he buried himself to the hilt, spending all of his magic inside of you.

You both panted hard, sweat beading on your skin and your cheeks and body flushed from exertion. You wrapped your arms as best you could around Papyrus’ ribcage and pulled him fully down on you, the air huffing out of you as his weight pressed down on you. You leaned up and languidly locked tongues with him once more as he slowly pulled out of your heat. 

Much to your disappointment he momentarily pulled away to turn off the bedside lamp and pull you both under the covers. You were contented as he pulled you back against his chest, wrapping his towering body protectively around yours, his hands encircling your middle.

He nuzzled his teeth against your hair.

“GOODNIGHT, I LOVE YOU.” He said softly. Your heart melted and you smiled, bringing one of his hands up from your stomach and kissing his knuckles.

“Goodnight, I love you, too.” You sighed, nuzzling his hand and closing your eyes. You were the luckiest Human ever to be with this gentle giant of a skeleton.


	3. Hank- Dirty Talk

You met Hank at a park. It was a crisp spring day at the time, the revolution new and the people of Detroit settling in, Hank was taking Sumo for a walk and you were the poor girl sitting and eating Chinese food on a lunch break and reading- blissfully unaware of your surroundings and the 200-pound dog charging at you.

You only realized the dog was there after you were laying flat on the grass gasping like a fish out of water. To add insult to injury the fluffy beast was eating your lunch. His owner came into vision, and older guy with shaggy grey hair and a beard. You might have found him attractive in a rouge-like way if you weren’t so disoriented.

“Fuck! Sumo! Bad dog! Ma’am are you okay, I’m so fucking sorry.” Hank had said as he pulled you up and started wiping grass off your shoulders. You looked down at the dog and patted his rump somberly.

“My lunch…” Was all you could manage before Hank had started bellowing with laughter. You got tackled by a huge fucking dog and the first thing you worried about was your lunch. Hank promised to buy you a new one and to sit with you to make sure you were okay. With a burst of confidence, just as you were leaving you gave him your number, silently screaming the whole way out.

Now a few months later you were dating the grumpy old man. He had invited you over today and you had gladly accepted. There was loud fumbling and a bit of cursing as you chimed the doorbell, but once Hank got Sumo under control he opened the door and greeted you warmly with a kiss. You shut the door behind yourself and greeted Sumo, laughing and trying to avoid getting a slobbery sponge bath to the face.

“I swear you only agree to come over for my fuckin’ dog.” He joked. You laughed and stood, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as he looped his arms around your waist. You kissed him on the lips chastely and smirked.

“Of course, why else would I come over to your house?” You teased sarcastically.

“Well, in that case, I don’t have a surprise for you.” He teased right back. You gasped.

“What? A surprise? What surprise? I’m sorry, I promise I come for you and not your furry friend! Please tell me what it is.” You laughed, kissing him a few more times in repentance.

“Fine fine fine, I guess I can show you.” He said, stealing a kiss one last time before letting you go and grabbing your hand and twining your fingers with his.

“You have to close your eyes, though.” He instructed. You raised an eyebrow but complied. You put your free hand on his bicep to steady yourself as he led you towards the kitchen and to where you guessed the table was.

“Okay, open your eyes.” He said and you blinked your eyes open. On the table, there was a single dark red rose in a water glass, two plates of fresh Chinese food on either side and a flickering candle in the middle. Your eyebrows scrunched in the middle, feeling a softness in your chest.

“Hank, this is so sweet, oh my gosh.” You fawned, looking up at him and putting a hand on his cheek which was slowly warming.

“Well, today is our one month anniversary, and I thought a sorta nice dinner would be a good enough surprise. I can’t cook for shit, but I ordered your favorite.” He grumbled. You smiled at him fondly and kissed him slowly before pulling away and looking up at him.

“Hank, this is wonderful, I love it, but you really didn’t need to feel obligated or anything to go through all this effort. I’m sorry I don’t have a gift for you.” You apologized. He huffed.

“I don’t need a gift, but we should eat before this gets cold. Cold noodles are the fuckin’ worst.” He complained. You laughed and felt even more flattered when he pulled out the old wooden dining chair for you and pushed it back in before circling around and sitting down, as well.

You both had a light-hearted conversation about funny stories from work, mostly funny things that happened to you and inconveniencing things that happened to him that just happened to be entertaining. He also told you he had purchased a new jazz record, and so after dinner, you were dying to have a listen.

The music started with a low buzzing melody and you reached out a hand.

“May I have this dance, Casanova?” You teased with a big goofy smile. He smiled back at you and took your hand, pulling you against his broad chest and putting his hands low on your hips. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and leaned your head under the crook of his chin.

He led your slow dancing and you pretended not to notice his wandering hands as they went to grip your ass instead of your hips. You gasped when he squeezed and gave a low chuckle though.

“You have such a tight little ass… fuck…” He groaned and pulled your ass cheeks apart a bit, in turn spreading the lips of your pussy, revealing wetness that you hadn’t noticed building up. You gave a low moan when he repeated the action, slowly kneading the flesh and giving you twinges of simulation. Your hands found their way into his long shaggy hair, bunching it in your fist.

“Hank…” You moaned breathily and maneuvered his head so you press his lips to yours in a needy wet kiss. His hands stroked down your thighs and under your flowing sundress. The skin-on-skin contact sent shivers bolting up your spine. The rough calluses on his hands moved in towards your inner thigh and the side of one of his hands rubbed gently on the outside of your panties. Hank growled.

“Fuck, you’re already so wet… you like it when I grope your ass like a horny teenager?” He breathed into your ear, suddenly hiking your leg up around his hip. You were growing increasingly aware of the hardness at the front of his trousers, pressing into your core.

“Yes, I do, don’t stop.” You pleaded as the hand not holding up your leg went around to rub your panties from the back with newfound purpose. You clenched at his shirt and bucked your hips forward, trying to grind against his covered cock.

“Hold on!” Was your only warning before he suddenly swept your other leg out from under you and wrapped it around his other hip. You yelped at the loss of balance and heard Hank curse as he started fumbling, not exactly ready for the extra weight. Finally, with a grunt Hank caught his hand on the hallway wall. You both let out a sigh of relief at the narrow save.

You chuckled into his shoulder as he slowly leaned you back to the wall.

“You won’t be laughing once I start fucking you, will you?” He asked, fighting back a smile in his attempt to be badass. Your sarcastic retort died on your lips as he started to grind into you roughly, his hands on your hips. You moaned and arched your back into him, feeling the intense heat of his cock through his pants and your panties.

“Fuck, you like it when I fuck you like this? My cock’s not even in you yet and you’re already moaning in my ear.” He said, his gravelly voice hot against your ear and his beard scratching against your sensitive neck. God, you loved his voice.

“Hank, I’m so fucking wet, please, I need you in me now!” You begged, bucking your hips into his and pulling him closer with your legs.

“Whatever you want, baby, but I want to fuck you proper on the bed.” He said, and this time he accounted for your weight and carried you to his bedroom, kicking open his door and dropping you on the bed, already pulling off his shirt. 

You giggled and pulled your dress over your head, wiggling your body to give him a little show before reaching behind yourself and unclipping your bra. Hank unbuckled his pants and kicked them off before descending on you again, helping you pull your bra off your wrist. He kissed from your mouth down to your breasts, cupping them each in one hand.

“Sweetheart, you’re so goddamn soft, it drives me wild…” He confessed before he leaned down and began gently sucking on one nipple, his other hand kneading your other breast. You threaded your hands into his hair to pull him against you, and you lifted your knee to rub against his dick, which was still tenting uncomfortably in his boxers.

“We need to get these off now.” You breathed before shoving down his boxers and your panties. He switched and gave your other nipple attention and you gripped his cock and began to stroke it slowly, feeling the veins and soft skin give slightly under your hand to the hardness underneath. 

“Fuuuck, that feels good,” He moaned against your chest, resting his head for a moment and thrusting slightly into your hand. You angled your hips so the tip brushed against your folds, collecting the wetness there. 

He leaned down and you felt the head catch at your entrance.

“You ready for me to fuck you silly, sweetheart?” He growled, canting his hips forward but the barest amount. You whined, trying to meet his teasing touch.

“Yes, Hank! Fuck me until I can’t stand! Oh god-!” Your frantic mumblings were cut off as you felt him stretch you wide open until he bottomed out. You moaned loudly and gripped the sheets, your walls fluttering around the intrusion as you adjusted. He subtly rocked his hips, his thumb rubbing your clit as he stared at where the two of you were joined. He groaned at the sight, pulling out slightly and pushing all the way back in.

“Fuck, you take my cock like such a good girl, you like taking my cock, huh?” He asked, punctuating his question with a slightly longer pull and push of his cock. You arched your back, breathing out a string of ‘yes’-es. You wrapped your legs around his hips and bucked your hips urging him to move.

He got the memo and began fucking you with earnest, rubbing your sensitive clit all the while. He leaned down and caged your body with his, nibbling your ear before whispering sinful things into your ear. You clutched at him like a woman drowning, gasping and moaning.

“Hank! Fuck! Ah, ah, ah! Hank, I’m gonna cum! Please let me cum on your cock, oh fuck, Hank!” You begged, feeling the tightness in your belly wind further and further.

“That’s right, you can cum on my fat cock if you want to sweetheart, it’s all yours when you need it…” He groaned, his movements getting sloppy, but he sped up his movements anyway, trying to secure your release. 

You gasped and moaned loudly in his ear as you came, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. He couldn’t handle the squeeze around his cock and abruptly pulled out, calling your name. He was using one hand to jerk himself off until he was shooting thick ropes of cum onto your belly while his other rubbed your clit until it became too sensitive and you had to gently guide his hand away.

You both were frozen in the moment, panting until you reached up and cupped Hank’s scratchy cheek and pulled his lips to yours and kissed him soft and slow.

He pulled away and flopped down beside you, pulling you back against his chest to spoon you.

“You’re always so good for me… I really hit the jackpot with this one…” He muttered into your hair. You chuckled, turning your face to kiss his cheek.

“I hit the jackpot, too, Hank.” You smiled.


	4. Garrus- Sensory Deprivation

You trusted Garrus Vakarian with your life. On the battle-field, there was no one else you’d rather have at your back. There was no one else you’d trust with your heart, either.

Garrus was kissing you deeply, his tongue mingling with yours in smooth caresses. Nervousness fluttered in your chest, not something you normally felt. Tonight you’d both decided to try something a bit… more. Something kinky. This wasn’t the first time you’d shared yourself with Garrus, and it wasn’t the first time you handed him the reigns. 

It was tiring being the Great Commander Shepard all the time. Sometimes you wanted to feel small and taken care of, and Garrus was more than happy to oblige. But this was a whole ‘nother level... and it excited you.

Garrus gently led you back until your calves hit the bed softly, prompting you to sit down, your hand still tucked under his fringe, unwilling to break the kiss. He chuckled deep in his chest.

“Okay, Shep, you ready? Do you remember the safeword?” Garrus asked, one taloned hand coming to caress your cheek.

“Yes, ‘Red’ means to stop.” You said aloud, nuzzling into his touch. He hummed something that sounded quite similar to a purr. His eyes were soft, and he kissed you once more before a growl told you he was slipping into character.

“Close your eyes.” He commanded. You did and you heard him grab what you assumed to be the blindfold off the nightstand. He covered your eyes and tied it firmly, not too tight, but enough so that you wouldn’t be able to peak.

“Remember, Shep, even though you can’t understand me I can understand you, I’m taking off my translator now.” He warned, his subharmonics low and comforting. You nodded.

What you heard next surprised you. The husky voice you were hearing was no doubt that of your boyfriend Garrus, but he spoke in a language you doubt you could replicate. It was sonorous but authoritarian. It had a guttural quality to it, but it was also smooth, his subharmonics much more prominent in every word he spoke. You were taken aback, this was the first time you had heard the Turian Language without a translator.

“Garrus, your voice is so pleasant, and sexy as ever.” You complimented, a smirk tugging at your lips. You didn’t understand his reply but the lit in his familiar voice told you the compliment was well received.

You gasped as you felt his gloved hands suddenly touching the skin of your belly, pushing up your black tank top. His hands stopped at the swell of your breasts, feeling the soft skin and appreciating them for a moment before tugging the garment off over your head. His hands ran back down the exposed skin of your sides, stopping at your waist to squeeze the flesh there.

He said something low and chirping as his hands slipped down to your hips, pulling off your loose lounge pants. You were already breathing heavy, in your mind you followed his every movement, your skin jolting and twitching as he changed the pressure of his touch. When it was rougher you could feel your skin dimple under his grip and the light scrape of his talons. When it was softer you could feel his rough skin brush over the fine hairs on your legs and belly.

The anticipation was welling inside of you at each teasing touch.

“Garrus, please…” You begged, your hips unconsciously lifting off the bed as his finger stroked your inner thigh. He chuckled and finally, finally he traced one finger over your covered folds, paying special attention to your clit. You moaned in satisfaction and trailed your hand down to softly grip his wrist.

His voice startled you as it was suddenly by your ear, his dulcet voice whispering dirty things to you in his native tongue. You whined and felt yourself grow wetter, you were never one for patience, especially with the way he was working you now. The stimulation bordering on too much and never enough. 

You turned your face and nuzzled into his own, smiling at his soft affectionate hum as your cheek met his scarred flesh. His free hand was then on your other cheek pulling you into a kiss as he slipped one finger and then two into your heat. He tapped his forehead to yours and mumbled something that you knew could mean nothing but “I love you”.

He pulled his fingers away and you gasped in displeasure, your walls fluttering around nothing. You listened as he pulled away from you entirely, the fabric of his casual clothing rustling in a way that you assumed meant he was disrobing. You wished you could see him at this moment, his rouge-ish eyes, sturdy chest, thin waist, and heavy cock unsheathing in a way that always fascinated you. The bedside drawer opened and closed and there was a momentary pause.

You yelped as suddenly your legs were pushed far apart and you could feel the bed indent next to your side as he steadied himself. You wet your lips with your tongue and bit the plump flesh in a way that you knew drove him wild.

One of his fingers ran over your lip and gently prodded at the center of your mouth. You smirked and parted your lips a fraction, your tongue darting out to lick the end of his finger. You faintly tasted yourself on him and shivered as he rumbled out another string of alien words.

Then you felt a prod at your entrance, your eyes fluttered underneath the mask, wanting so badly to watch him slip inside you. He teased you for a moment before applying more pressure and sinking deep into you, his cock filling you deliciously. You felt every bump, ridge, and twitch of his cock as he fucked you. The sensation was magnified by your lack of sight, the conjured image of him over you almost and good as the real thing. 

His subharmonics were louder than ever. Moans, groans, curses, and whines overlapping each other in a symphony of pleasure. You were fairing no better. One of your hands was scrabbling at his carapace until you gained purchase at the back of his neck, while the other was gripping onto the sheets for dear life. Your whole body shook with the force of his thrusts and to ground yourself you wrap your legs between his spurs.

The hands on your hips were firm, locking you into place. You could rapidly feel your end coming, every nerve on fire in a way you hadn’t experienced before. You were hyper-aware of every slight shift and burning touch. You moaned this out to Garrus, warning him of your imminent orgasm and praising him in the same breath. His voice hummed deeply to you, sounding a bit strained. 

His hand found your clit and you were lost, back bowing up into his hard unyielding body as you cried out. He fucked you through it, thrusts sloppier and sloppier as your walls clenched around him adding to his own bliss. Then with one final thrust, he slammed home, unloading himself into the condom barrier.

You panted hard, eyes lax beneath the mask. You lazily pet the back of his neck and winced as he slowly pulled out. He gave a sigh of hazy pleasure and after some shifting on the bed, you felt his nimble fingers untying the mask around your eyes. You blinked against the brightness and gave yourself a moment to sharpen your vision as you gazed lovingly up at your Turian boyfriend. 

He stroked the side of your face and said something you couldn’t understand. You grinned goofily and kissed his thumb.

“I can’t understand you, love.” You told him, closing your eyes again and enjoying his presence. He chuckled heartily and with a click, he turned his translator back on.

“I said: Spirits, that was amazing, and I love you. Also, how do you feel, Shep?” He repeated. He settled himself onto the bed and you shifted so you were facing him, lazily twining your legs with yours.

“I feel wonderful, that was hot as hell we absolutely need to do it again. And I love you, too, Vakarian.”


End file.
